


Telaria

by Isidom



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Cruelty, Demon/Human Relationships, Developing Relationship, Drama, Elf/Human Relationship(s), F/M, Fantasy, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Human Experimentation, M/M, More - Freeform, Not, Original Character(s), Original work - Freeform, Other, add, shared-work, sure, to, what
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:13:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26303242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isidom/pseuds/Isidom
Summary: Dies ist die Geschichte von Philip dem Menschen (oder was davon noch übrig ist) und Naria (einer Halb Elfe die ihrer Herkunft entgehen möchte). Angesiedelt ist das Universum in einer zwei geteilten Welt, zum einen die mittelalterliche Welt Telaria welche schon seit Urzeiten neben der uns bekannten Co Existiert. Erst vor relativ kurzer Zeit sind sich beide Welten nähergekommen und die Grenzen scheinen sich immer mehr zu vermischen. Kann Philip seine Schwester vor dem bewahren was ihm widerfahren ist und würde Naria ihm helfen. Welche Rollen spielen die beiden Großmächte "Organisation" und "die Behörde für Paranormales und Einwanderungspolitik" (kurz Papo) in diesem Geflecht? Wir werden es sehen.
Kudos: 1





	1. Kapitel 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo und Herzlich willkommen, dies ist ein Projekt was von uns (Isi und Dom) in die Welt gesetzt wurde. Das ganze ist ein Gemeinschaftsprojekt wir beide wechseln uns mit den Kapiteln ab. Wir möchten ehrlich mit euch sein, wir selbst wissen nicht in welche Richtung das Ganze noch führen wird, da wir uns so wenig wie möglich absprechen und selbst nicht wissen, was im nächsten Kapitel erscheinen wird.

Langsam schlich Philip durch die Straßen der Stadt. Er mochte sie nicht. Glasgow, warum musste sein Auftrag ihn auch hierherführen. Geboren war er nicht weit von hier in einem Vorort. Perfektes Leben, perfekte Eltern, perfekt mein Arsch, dachte er verbittert aber belustigt über sein früheres Leben nach. Bevor er “verändert” wurde, war er ein normaler Junge im Alter von 15 Jahren gewesen. Sein Leben bestand aus morgens aufstehen, Schule, Nachhause kommen, Hausaufgaben und Abhängen mit Freunden so normal das es ihn jetzt, Monate später, schon fast ankotzte. Seine Mission war denkbar einfach: zum vereinbarten Ort, das Packet sicherstellen und so schnell es geht wieder weg. Wären da nicht die Sicherheitsleute, die Hunde und hatte er vergessen die Kameras zu erwähnen? Anfangs gestaltete sich Philips vorankommen noch als Spaziergang, trotz der verschärften Sicherheitsvorkehrungen was ankommende Reisende betraf konnte er am Portalbahnhof relativ leicht durchschlüpfen, gefälschte Papiere und Erkennungschip, eingepflanzt am zentralen Nervensystem nahe des Gehirns, sei Dank. Wieso mussten diese Wehrwölfe auch so einen Zirkus veranstalten, bei dieser Erinnerung wurde Philip wütend. Natürlich war es unter den normalen Menschen nicht publik das eine Anderswelt existierte, soviel wussten die dummen Köter, wieso also in einer Kleinstadt überfallen und dieses Blutbad anrichten, ärgerte er sich weiter in Gedanken. Natürlich war die Behörde für Paranormales und Einwanderungspolitik (kurz PaPo) nun strenger mit den Einreisebestimmungen. Die PaPo hatte natürlich alles unter den Teppich gekehrt, von wegen frei herumlaufender Wölfe, die gab es ja schon lange nicht mehr in dieser Gegend aber zumindest wurde eine Massenpanik verhindert als sie die gefälschten Tierköper der Öffentlichkeit präsentierten. Abermals rief er seine Gedanken zur Disziplin. In der Menschenmenge einer dicht bewanderten Hauptstraße konnte Philip leicht untertauchen, langsamen Fußes ging er in dem Strom der Leute unter, die alle ihren gewohnten Tätigkeiten nachgingen. Bis zu seinem ersten Checkpoint konnte er so hunderte Meter zurücklegen ehe er in eine der angrenzenden Gassen verschwand. Kurz schaute er auf sein Handy, “Gut”, nickte er “Keine Alarme”, dies bedeutete keine der neu installierten Sicherheitskameras der PaPo, natürlich getarnt als Straßenlaterne, hatten ihn entdeckt oder erkannt. Wäre es so gewesen hätte er längst eine Warnung von seinem technischen Backup und Hintermann in den Systemen der Behörde auf das Display gestreamt bekommen. Nun kam der schwierige Teil. Philip ließ seinen Blick kurz über seinen Köper zum Boden streifen, die Tarnung eines Stadtjungen mit Kapuzenpulli und zerrissenen Jeans gänzlich und demonstrativ ignorierend, begann sein Blick sich auf etwas weiter weg als nur die Straße zu konzentrieren. Ein leichtes Vibrieren in der Luft war zu vernehmen ehe er spüren konnte was er gehofft hatte, Mana. Die magische Ressource die alles und jeden Umgab mag in einer Stadt wie Glasgow nicht mehr so Dicht sein wie sie es früher einmal gewesen ist, aber beim genauen hin spüren konnte man es doch noch erkennen und dadurch auch nutzen. Mit einem tiefen Atemzug griff Philip, geistig, nach dem Mana und ließ es durch seine Fußsohlen über den ganzen Körper verteilen. Alle Muskel und Sinnesorgane verstärkt und mit berauschtem Gefühl drückt er fast schon geistesabwesend auf das Display seines Handys, ein Textbutton war gerade darauf erschienen mit dem Wort “bereit”.


	2. Kapitel 2

>Warum musste auch ausgerechnet ich mal wieder in diese jämmerliche Menschenwelt kommen.  Elija weiß ganz genau das ich nicht gerne in die Menschenwelt reise. Aber mir bleibt nichts anderes übrig, wie so oft. Und vor allem auch wieder in eine scheußliche Stadt.< dachte sich die junge Frau. Bei dem Portal hatte sie keine Probleme durch zu kommen. Weshalb auch? Sie arbeite quasi für die  PaPo in  Telaria . Des Öfteren musste sie in die Menschwelt. Wie gerne wäre sie in  Telaria geblieben. Sie seufzte kurz leise und zog sich ihre Kapuze tiefer ins Gesicht. Sie lehnte in einer kleinen dunklen Gasse an einer Wand und driftet kurz mit den Gedanken ab. < Ich versteh warum immer ich in diese komische Welt geschickt werde.  Elija weiß doch wie schwer es ist als Halb Elfe nicht aufzufallen.  > Sie lehnte weiter an der Wand und schaute kurz auf ihre Uhr. Es ist kurz nach Mitternacht und sie seufzte wieder. >Warum muss ich auf den jungen Mann im geborgen Acht geben< sprach sie leise zu sich und trat aus der dunklen Gasse hervor, auf die Menschen befüllte Straße. Ihre Kapuze befestigt sie etwas fester, da der kalte Wind zu dieser Jahreszeit etwas stärker wehte. Sie blieb etwas abseits von der Menschenmenge stehen und schaute kurz auf ihre Uhr und drückte einen Knopf und es wurde ihr eine Hologramm einer Karte angezeigt. Auf dieser Karte konnte sie sehen, wo sich die Wesen in der Menschen Welt aufhalten. Der Punkt den die junge Frau verfolgte leuchtete dunkelblau auf >Da bist du ja< sagte sie leise und ging auf leisen Sohlen zu dem Punkt der ihr angezeigte wurde. Von ihrem Standort aus war sie nicht weit von ihm entfernt. Sie erblickte aus sicherer Entfernung zu der Gasse hin, wo sich dieser junge Mann aufhielt und beobachtete ihn mit ihren Saphir blauen Augen. Was hatte dieses Wesen nur vor.  Elija hatte der Halb Elfe keinerlei Informationen über diesen Mann gegeben. Nur ihre  Com wurde umgestellt das er ihr angezeigt wurde. Abermals seufzte sie auf und ging durch die Menschenge zu der Gase und stellte sich dort in den Schatten. Es wirkte als würde sie eins mit dem Schatten werden und beobachte den jungen Mann weiter. > Was hast du zu verbergen mein Lieber? Und weshalb will  Elija das ich auf dich  achte?Was hat die  PaPo vor mit dir? < schossen ihr die Fragen durch den Kopf. Im Schatten richtete sie ihre Kapuze und überprüfte ihre Angelegten Dolche. Die Halb Elfe hoffte, dass sie diese nicht einsetzten musste. In der Menschenwelt war es verboten mit Magie zu hantieren und so lernte sie mit Dolchen und ihrem Körper zu kämpfen. Setzte dies aber nur ein wenn ihr keine andere Möglichkeit blieb.


	3. Kapitel 3

Philip schaute kurz auf das Display, wo vorhin noch der Textbutton war, konnte man nun einen Countdown erkennen der von 0500 runterzuzählen begann. < Fünf Minuten > nickte er, < Etwas wenig aber damit kann ich Arbeiten >. Diese Zeit hatte Philip um an den Kameras vorbeizukommen während sie in Dauerschleife ein Bild anzeigten. Er musste wenn er zurück war den Tech Support auf einen Drink einladen, aber genug davon er hatte nicht so viel Zeit. Die Gasse in der er sich befand war lang und führte in die Dunkelheit aber er hatte nicht soweit. Langsam Anlauf nehmend rannte er in Richtung der Dunkelheit. Als Philip ein paar Meter Anlauf genommen hatte, Sprang er in die Höhe und stieß sich mit einem Satz vom Boden ab. Von einer Häuserwand zur Gegenüberliegenden gewann er langsam an Höhe bis er mehre Meter über der Straße das Fenster erblickte was er anvisiert hatte. Über den Fenstervorsprung anhaltend begann er schnell das Fenster so leise er konnte eben dieses zu öffnen. Mit geschärften Sinnen erkannte er unter sich einen Schatten, denn musste er vorerst ignorieren, die Mission hatte Vorrang. Als er in den dunklen Flur eindrang registrierte er sofort zwei Wachleute vor einer Tür mehrere Meter weg von ihm. Insgesamt sollte es sechs sein erinnerte Philip sich an das Briefing aber zwei sollten vorerst genügen. Ein Teil des in ihm gespeicherten  Manas ließ er seinen Körper verlassen und formte es in Gedanken für seine Zwecke. Langsam begann die Ressource zu arbeiten und zog die Feuchtigkeit aus der Umgebung um zwei kleine Eisstachel zu formen. Mit einer Handbewegung ließ er sie los und mit einem surren fanden diese auch die Schläfe der Wachleute. Mit einem kurzen Sprint war Philip schon bei der Tür bevor die toten Körper zu Boden gingen. Mit einem kurzem selbstgefälligen Blick in Richtung der Leichen nahm er noch einen kleinen Teil der  Manas und ließ es in das Schloss der Tür sickern. Normalerweise war Philip sparsam aber sein einziger Dietrich ging vorhin beim Fenster kaputt, ärgerte er sich etwas über sich selbst, also blieb ihm keine Möglichkeit. Das befriedigende “Klick” war zu hören und die Tür schwang auf. Ein kleiner Raum kam dahinter zum Vorschein. Die Dunkelheit wurde nur durch eine Lampe mitten im Raum vertrieben. Unter dem Lichtschein stand eine kleine Kiste in der sich der “Preis” befinden sollte. Philip ging langsam darauf zu bückte sich runter und öffnete die, zu seiner Selbstgefälligkeit unverschlossene Kiste. Plötzlich passierten mehrere Dinge gleichzeitig. Philip griff in die Leere während die Tür zu  f iel und das Licht ausging. < Verdammt, wohl doch erwischt > kam es noch in seinen Gedanken bevor es um und in Ihm Dunkel wurde.


	4. Kapitel 4

Die junge Halb Elfe beobachtete ihn aus ihrem Versteck aus und war überrascht, als dieser Anlauf nahm und im Schatten der Gasse verschwand. >Was hast du nun schon wieder vor, mein Lieber?< fragte sie sich leise und sprintete ihm auf leisen Sohlen hinterher. Dabei hörte sie wie dieser Boden absprang und sich zwischen den Wänden der Häuser, die die Gasse bildeten im Zickzack nach oben sprang. Für einen Augenblick schaute sie nicht schlecht darüber, aber sie durfte ihn nicht aus den Augen verlieren. Die Halb Elfe schaute sich um und vergewisserte sich das niemand in der Gasse war. Nachdem sie niemand mit ihren Augen wahrnahm und ihr Gespür ihr versicherte, dass niemand in ihrer Nähe war, nahm sie ihre Kapuze ab und entfernte den Umgang der um ihren Hals befestigt war. Nachdem sie sich dieser Sachen erledigt hatte konnte man eine junge Halb Elfe erblicken die etwas 165 cm groß war. Ihr Haar hatte die Farbe des Mondes und war streng nach hinten gebunden. Dieser Zopf fiel ihr etwa bis zur Mitte des Rückens. Wenn man sich ihr Gesicht betrachtete war dieses schmal und zierlich geschnitten, mit hohen Wangenknochen die zart herausstellen. Ihre Lippen waren sinnlich geschwungen und hatten eine schön anzusehende Fülle. Ihre Saphir blauen Augen leuchteten Ernst und voller Zuversicht. Kurz schaute sie dem jungen Mann hinterher und wie er durch ein Fenster verschwand. Abermals schaute sich die Halb Elfe um und wie aus dem Nichts hatte sie zwei Flügel, die aussahen als wäre sie vom Teufel höchst persönlich. Sie waren schwarz rot gehalten und reichten fast bis zu Boden. Die Halb Elfe flog schnell im Schatten der Wand zu dem Fenster in dem der junge Mann verschwunden war. Kurz schaute sie rein und konnte festlegen das dieser Mana benutze und zwei Wachen damit ausschaltet. So schnell wie ihre Flügel da waren so schnell waren sie auch fort und die Halb Elfe landete leise auf dem Teppich in dem Raum. Leise ging sie zu den Wachen und vergewisserte sich ob diese noch lebten. Dem war aber nicht so und sie ging leise weiter. Kurz schaute die Halb Elfe auf ihren Com und wusste wo sie lang laufen musste. Abermals auf leisen Sohlen lief sie durch das Gebäude. >Was tue ich hier nur? Vor allem wen raus kommt das er mit Mana die zwei Wesen umgebracht hatte würde er zum Tode verurteilt werden und ich bin meinen Job los.< schimpfte sie leise vor sich her, ehe sie an die Tür kam hinter der der junge Mann war. Die Halb Elfe trat leise an die Tür und vergewisserte sich abermals das niemand in der Nähe war der sie attackieren könnte. Kurz lauschte sie und vernahm ein leises Schimpfen von einer tiefen wohlklingenden Stimme >was soll der ganze Mist. Wieso ist es hier dunkel und warum geht diese Gottverdammte Tür nicht auf.< Die Halb Elfe legte kurz ihre Hand an die Tür und vernahm das diese mit Magie verschlossen war und sie die Tür nicht einfach eintreten konnte. >So ein Mist aber auch. Mir bleibt wohl nichts anderes übrig.< Sie zog aus ihrem Stiefel einen der Dolche und legte ihn in ihre linke Hand. Ihre rechte Hand legte sie auf die Mitte der Tür und murmelte leise etwas. Ihre Hand leuchtete kurz grün auf und die Tür fiel mit einem lauten Knall auf. Sofort holte sie mit der rechten Hand den zweiten Dolch und ging mit beobachtendem Blick in das Zimmer. Und wurde von Dunkelheit umhüllt. Abermals murmelte sie etwas und rechts von ihr erschien eine kleine hellgrün Kugel die in einem zarten grün leuchtete und der gerade so den kleinen Raum erleuchtete. Schnell schaute sie sich um und sah eine Kiste in mitten des Raumes stehen und den jungen Mann der sie Kampflustig anfunkelte. Sie senkte ihre Dolche und lächelte ihm zu und sprach mit einer melodischen zarten Stimme zu ihm >Ich werde und möchte dir nichts tun<. Mehr konnte sie nicht sagen, dass sie weit entfernt in dem weiten Flur Schritte vernahm, lautes Poltern und Fluchen. >Wir müssen hier weg. Sonst war es das mit uns< Ohne darüber nachzudenken lief zu dem Mann und steckte währenddessen die Dolche weg und die Halb Elfe nahm seine Hand und zerrte ihn aus der Tür raus zum nächsten liegenden Raum. Zu ihrem Glück war diese Tür nicht verschlossen. Weiter zog sie den jungen Mann, der geschätzt in ihrem Alter war, Richtung Fenster und trat dieses gekonnt ein. Geschickt stieg sie auf das Fensterbrett und vernahm die wütenden Stimmen, die sie bald erreicht hatten. Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und ihr Blick sagte eindeutig. Entweder du vertraust mir jetzt oder du stirbst hier. Immer noch mit Wut in den Augen wie eine Frau mit ihm Umsprang nickte er ihr aber zustimmend zu. >Lieber ihr vertrauen, die anscheinend etwas drauf hat oder hier und jetzt sterben.< dachte sich Philip. Die Halb Elfe vernahm sein Nicken und zerrte ihn etwas grob in ihren Arm und sprang mit ihm aus dem Fenster was im 8. Stock lag. Für einen kurzen Augenblick fielen sie, ehe sie ihre Flügel ausbreitet und mit dem jungen Mann in die Lüfte flog. Ihr Mana von dem sie reichlich hatte konzentrierte sie sich darauf das sie von den Menschen nicht entdeckt wurden. Sie flog mit ihm raus aus der Stadt und landete in einem Wald. Erschöpft atmete sie schwer und ließ Philip los, nach dem sie gelandet waren und sagte etwas in sich zusammen. Auf ihrer Stirn glitzernden Schweißperlen und ihr Atem glich einem röcheln.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vielen Dank für dein Interesse an unserer Geschichte, wir hoffen es gefällt dir bis jetzt. Sei gespannt darauf wie es weitergeht.


	5. Kapitel 5

< _ Schlimmer kann mein Tag nicht mehr werden _ > dachte sich Philip als sie hart aber doch am Waldboden ein paar Kilometer aus der Stadt hinaus “landeten”. Nicht nur das sein restlicher Vorrat an kostbarer Energie im Anti-Magie Feld des verschossenen Raumes abgesaugt wurde, nun wurde er von einer flatternden jungen Dame gerettet, die er weder kannte, noch schien sie groß auf Bekanntschaft aus zu sein. Obwohl er wusste wie sinnlos es war, starrte er kurz auf sein Handy aus reiner Gewohnheit. Natürlich wie zu erwarten konnte auf dem Display nur ein roter Schriftzug mit “Error, außerhalb der Einsatzzone” stehen. >Verdammt, wie konnte nur so etwas passieren, sechs Einsätze ohne Probleme, das wäre mein neuer Rekord geworden< entfuhr es ihm wütend und begann seine stille, sichtbar erschöpfte, Begleitung anzufunkeln. >Wer bist du und was bildest du dir überhaupt ein dich in meine Angelegenheiten einzumischen? < fragte er weiterhin erzürnt. Bevor sie Antworten konnte begann die Wolkendecke am Himmel sich ein bisschen zu lichten und Mondlicht strömte, wenn auch nur spärlich, in den Wald und erhellte die Umgebung um zumindest etwas von ihr erkennen zu können. < _ Sie ist wunderschön _ > war alles was er denken konnte ehe er ihre Faust in der Magengrube verspürte. >Du dummer Junge<, entfuhr es ihr gereizt >Hast du nur im Ansatz eine Idee was du uns beide kosten kannst mit deinen Aktionen< leicht sackte Philip ein, sein modifizierter Körper konnte zwar mehr Einflüsse von außen einstecken als der eines gewöhnlichen Menschen, trotzdem musste er, widerwillig, zugeben, dass tat weh. Ohne auf eine Antwort abzuwarten drehte sie sich weg um ihr  Com hervorzuholen. >Einsatzzentrale bitte kommen  Elija , kannst du mich hören< kurzes Rauschen ehe eine raue aber besorgte Stimme antwortete > Naria ,  wird aber auch Zeit, dass du antwortest, hat das Subjekt sein Ziel erreicht, wenn ja kannst du wieder zurück in die Zentrale kommen< Naria seufzte wie sollte sie nur das ganze Fiasko erklären, >Subjekt wich vom geplanten Reiseziel ab und schien etwas anderes vorgehabt zu haben< sie versuchte kurz die Situation zu erklären, während sie sprach dämmerte es Philip immer mehr mit wem er es zu tun hatte. >Oh Gott, du bist eine Politesse der  PaPo ?< sie schaute verärgert auf und einen kurzen Moment später sah er wieder Sterne. < _ Die hat ja mal Kraft _ > war alles was er denken konnte als er schmerzverzehrt seinen Bauch abtastete. > Naria  was habe ich da im Hintergrund gehört, ist das Subjekt in deiner Nähe< kam es überrascht durch das  Com . Sie erklärte kurz den Rest.  Elija schien es nicht zu gefallen das Subjekt in ihrer Nähe zu wissen, also meinte er sich kurz mit der Obrigkeit kurzzuschließen und sie solle auf weitere Anweisungen warten, das Subjekt aber keine Sekunde aus den Augen lassen, ihm durfte aber seltsamerweise auch nichts zustoßen so laut Zentrale. Vor allem die letzte Bemerkung machte sie etwas stutzig, der  PaPo war es eigentlich meistens egal ob lebendig oder Tod, normalerweise zählte nur keine Beweise zu hinterlassen aber  Naria  stellte keine Fragen, wenn es um die Arbeit ging. Gerade als sie sich umdrehen wollte bemerkte sie sein Verschwinden. < _ Wie konnte er sich nur so lautlos fortbewegen _ > dachte sie noch fast respektvoll, ehe sie einen Seufzer ausstieß und sich kurz auf ihre Ortung konzentrierte. Als sie ihn spüren konnte schoss sie ihm nach in die, wieder von den Wolken verursachte Dunkelheit. 

Philip kniete auf einer Lichtung < _ Vielleicht habe ich ein paar Minuten gut gemacht _ > hoffte er schon fast, als er aus seiner Versteckten Tasche unter dem Kapuzenpulli ein kleines Gerät hervorholte. Mit einem Knopfdruck erwachte es zum Leben und fing langsam an sich zu drehen, dabei zog es anfangs noch wenig, aber dann immer mehr  Mana aus der Umgebung ab um sich aufzuladen. < _ Komm schon schneller _ > dachte Philip ungeduldig während er die Dunkelheit um sich herum betrachtete, normalerweise würde er ja selbst zur Sicherheit etwas von der Energie in sich aufnehmen, wusste aber je mehr er der Umgebung entziehen würde umso länger würde der Anker brauchen bis er fertig geladen hatte. Philip hätte nie gedacht ihn jemals einsetzten zu müssen. Der “Anker” war ein Notfallgerät, für den Fall einer Flucht oder gescheiterten Mission konnte das Gerät sich selbst mit  Mana aufladen und einen kleinen Riss im Dimensionspalt öffnen umso eine Brücke von einer in die nächste Welt aufzubauen. Natürlich konnte der Anker dies nur für ein paar Sekunden tun und wurde dabei verbraucht aber es reichte um zumindest von der Erde nach  Telaria oder umgekehrt reisen zu können. Dieser Apparat war schwer zu konstruieren darum wurde er ausschließlich in Notsituationen eingesetzt aber für Philip war klar, dies war eine solche Situation. Kurz bevor der Anker aufhörte sich zu drehen und ein Countdown von zehn Sekunden in der Sprache der Menschen herunterzuzählen begann hörte er ein rascheln hinter sich. < _ Komm schon fast geschafft _ > flehte Philip abermals doch es kam nur bis zur Drei. Ein Schatten mit Flügel die ihm nur zu bekannt vorkamen, schoss auf die Lichtung packte ihn und warf ihn mit voller Wucht Meterweit in den Wald hinein. Alles was er noch sehen konnte war ein kurzer Lichtstrahl in Richtung Himmel aufsteigen, genau an der Stelle wo der Anker noch gestanden hatte, und die geflügelte Politesse die gemächlich auf ihn zukam ehe er das Bewusstsein verlor.


	6. Kapitel 6

Naria ging auf leisen Sohlen zu dem bewusstlosen jungen Mann, den sie wohl mit etwas zu viel Kraft gegen einen Baum im Wald geschleudert hatte. > Nun ja was  solls , so kann er mir erst mal nicht entwischen. < dachte sich die Halb Elfe und kniete sich neben ihn. Er lehnte mit geschlossen Augen an einen Baum und es sah so aus als würde er schlafen. Wieder murmelt sie eine Formel und die kleine grüne Lichtkugel erscheint abermals. Dieses Mal nur nicht ganz so hell, da sie etwas  Mana sparen musste. Sie merkte das hier nicht viel zu holen war, aber Naria musste schauen das ihm nichts fehlte. Außerdem war sie interessiert wie er aussah. > Mensch was geht da in mir vor, ich muss an meine Arbeit denken und nicht an den jungen Mann hier < schoss es ihr kurz durch den Kopf ehe sie die Lichtkugel näher an ihn heran geleiten lässt und begutachtet ihn. Sein Gesicht war etwas markant und wirkte dennoch weich. Seine Lippen lagen locker aufeinander und er hatte für eine Mann etwas vollere Lippen die aber perfekt zu seinem Gesicht passten. Das Haar war kurz geschnitten und schimmernden in einem schwarz blau. Seine Ohren waren normal groß aber liefen spitz zusammen. >Was bist du nur für ein Wesen? < sagte sie leise zu sich und ihre Blick wandert runter zu seinem Oberkörper. Seine s ch war z e Jacke war offen und sein Shirt wurde zerrissen als er von ihr durch den Wald geschleudert wurde. Einige fetzen den Shirts entblößt etwas seinen Oberköper und Naria sah das er kleiner Kratzer hatte. Aber ihr Blick haftete nicht an den Wunden. Sie Betrachtete sich für einen kurzen Moment seine leicht definierten Muskeln und seine leicht  gebräunte Haut darunter. Schon wieder schossen ihr Gedanken in den Kopf > Was tue ich nur. Wieso werde ich von ihm wie von Magie in seinen Bann gezogen. Das ist doch sonst nicht meine Art. Ich erledige meine Aufträge doch sonst immer mit Abstand und lasse doch sonst nichts an mich ran kommen<.  Naria betrachtete abermals sein Gesicht und merkte wie der junge Mann mit den Augen zuckte und diese langsam öffnete. Kurz trafen sich ihre Blicke und sie sah in  goldbraune Augen die sie sofort in den Bann zogen. Philip verfluchte sich innerlich und dachte sich ehe er seinen Blick abwendete > Was geschieht hier nur. Eigentlich müsste ich sie eiskalt umbringen. Aber ich kann es nicht, warum kann ich es nicht? Wenn ich meine Aufträge nicht erledige geht die Organisation auf mein letztes Familien Mitglied und nehmen mir auch noch meine kleine Schwester.<.  Sein Blick wurde für einen kurzen Moment traurig, ehe er  wieder zu ihr schaute und ernst wirkte. Naria entging nicht,  dass er kurz traurig ausgesehen hatte. Als er sie ernst anschaut tat sie es ihm gleich und sprach mit ruhiger melodischer Stimme >Ich hätte einige Fragen an dich und ich möchte das du sie mir ehrlich beantwortest. Anders kann ich dich nicht unterstützen .< und sie schaut ihm ernst in seine Augen und Philip merkte direkt,  dass sie es ernst und ehrlich mit ihm meinte. > Sollte ich mich wirklich einer Fremden anvertrauen, die ihm aber das Leben gerettet hat? Ich vernehme ihr Anliegen als ernst und aus dem Herzen heraus. Manchmal verfluche ich die Gabe raus zu hören wie es jemand mit mir meint aber in diesem Fall bin ich dankbar dafür. Was hat diese Halb Elfe nur an sich das ich mich zu ihr hingezogen fühle. Halt Stopp. Was denkst du da nur Philip. Wie konnte das sein, sonst interessieren mich Frauen doch nicht, da ich mit Aufträgen beschäftigt bin . < dachte sich Philip und kam zum Entschluss, sie einzuweihen. >Nun denn dann fange ich erst mal mit meinem Namen an. Mein Name ist Philip und ich bin hier um Aufträge für die Organisation zu erledigen und deinen  hab ich schon vernommen Werte Naria.< Naria schaute mit erschrocken Augen auf. >Du arbeitest für DIE ORGANSIATION . < Ihr blick weichte aber direkt  wieder einem ernsten und deute ihn an weiter zu reden. Innerlich kochte sie vor Wut , weil sie die Organisation selbst kannte und nichts Gutes erlebt hatte. Philip überlegte einen kurzen Moment wie er alles erklären konnte. Irgendwie fühlte er sich zu ihr hingezogen auch wenn er nicht recht verstand weshalb und warum und sprach weiter. >Ich werde sozusagen gezwungen bei Ihnen zu arbeiten.< stockte kurz und atmete einmal aus und erzählte weiter >Sie haben meine kleine Schwester in ihrer Gewalt und erpressen mich damit, wenn ich nicht tue was sie sagen ,  fügen sie ihr Leid zu< k am e s Wahr und schaute zu Boden ehe er weiter redete. >Meine Schwester heißt  Luane und ist gerade mal erst 15 Jahre alt. Und ist schon seit 7 Monaten bei ihnen<. Naria schaute mit sorgevollem Blick zu ihm, was er merkte und sah Traurig zu ihr auf. >Ich will sie doch nur vor dem Übel bewahren, das mir widerfahren ist< fügte er noch hinzu ehe er sich kurz in ihren Augen verlor und auf eine Reaktion von ihr wartete. Die Halb Elfe hielt seinem Blick stand und sprach in leisem Melodischen Ton >Es tut mir leid.  Dass ich so forsch zu dir war. Und dich verletzt habe< und schaute zu seiner Brust und sah wieder die definierten Muskeln und ertappt sich abermals dabei wie sehr sie sich zu ihm hingezogen fühlte und weiter sprach >Ich kann dir anbieten dir zu helfen. Ich habe eine Leitende Position bei der  PaPo was außen Einsätze angeht . < Philip merkte ihren Blick und ihm wurde auch anders zu Mute ehe er ihr Angebot vernahm und etwas verwirrt zu ihr schaute >Du bist was? Das kann doch nicht sein du bist doch gerade mal so alt wie ich , wenn nicht jünger und ich bin erst 27.< platzte es verwirrt aus ihm heraus. >Da hast du nicht ganz Unrecht. Ich bin selbst erst 24 aber das tut nichts zu Sache wie ich mich so schnell hocharbeiten konnte. Wichtiger ist das wir deine Schwester befreien und ihr in Sicherheit seid. Wir sollten zurück nach  Telaria und dort kommst du mit zu mir und wir überlegen wie wir das ganze bewerkstelligen. Oder hast du einen anderen Plan .< schaute ihm ernst in die Augen und bot ihm  ihre Hilfe , weil es ihr Innersten so wollte und sie dem Gefühl  nachgab. > Wenn das mal nicht die Hose geht. < dachte sie sich. Aber sie wollte ihm helfen. Sie wusste wie die Organisation drauf war. 


	7. Kapitel 7

Philip wusste nicht so recht was er mit der jetzigen Situation anfangen sollte. < Ich werde einfach nicht schlau aus ihr, ich meine in einem Moment schleudert sie mich durch den halben Wald und im nächsten bietet sie mir ihre Hilfe an >, dachte er an Naria als diese sich Reisefertig machte. Auch war ihm nicht ganz klar warum, aber er konnte nicht aufhören an sie zu denken. < Naria schaut mich aber auch oft musternd von der Seite an, oder bilde ich mir das nur ein > Philip schüttelte diesen Gedanken ab, dafür war jetzt keine Zeit. Sie schaute kurz zu ihm ehe sie mit dem Kopf in Richtung Stadt nickte. >Abmarsch mein Guter, wir haben einen Fußmarsch vor uns< kam es Streng von ihr. Philip runzelte leicht die Stirn, wieso sollte jemand der Flügel hatte zu Fuß durch den Wald stolpern, aber er traute sich nicht danach zu fragen, ihre Fäuste noch gut in Erinnerung und noch etwas ärgerte ihn, wenn die beiden jetzt sowieso nach  Telaria unterwegs waren, warum zum Teufel musste sie den Anker zerstören, wär doch viel leichter gegangen, aber er ließ auch diesen Gedanken verstreifen. Langsam und bedächtig kämpften sie sich durch das Unterholz, nur durch das grüne Licht, ausgehend von Naria konnten sie überhaupt etwas sehen. Gerade als sie aus dem Wald stolperten, fing ihre  Com zu piepen an. Kurz schaute sie zu Philip ob dieser überhaupt noch hinter ihr war, ehe sie denn Anruf entgegennahm. >Hallo, Naria< ertönte die ungewöhnlich gereizte Stimme von  Elija >unser Trackingsystem meint du bist unterwegs, ist etwas vorgefallen? < >Nein alles gut, das Subjekt wollte flüchten und ist bei dem Versuch zu entkommen getötet worden<, log sie.  Elija war darüber nicht sehr erfreut >Wir haben doch darüber gesprochen, auf keinen Fall sollte das Subjekt Schaden davontragen wie soll ich das der Chefetage nun wieder erklären, die sitzen mir sowieso schon wegen dem Werwolf Angriff im Nacken< kam es weiterhin genervt zurück. >Nun gut, ich möchte, dass du den Körper birgst, um wenigstens etwas vorzeigen zu können hast du verstanden, zurück zum HQ<. Naria nickte innerlich >Verstanden, melde mich, wenn ich in der Umgebung bin< und das Licht  des Com erlosch. Weiter überrascht von ihrem auffälligen Verhalten ließ sie ihre Blicke auf den jungen Mann schweifen der ihr nachstolperte >Gibt es eine kleine Chance, dass du mir verrätst warum du und dein Köper<, kurz musterten ihre Augen ihn von oben nach unten und wieder rauf zu seinem Gesicht >so wertvoll zu sein scheinen, dass ganz  PaPo dich haben möchte< Naria blieb stehen um ihm die Möglichkeit einer Antwort zu geben. Philip zuckte nur kurz mit den Achseln, leicht errötet über die genaue Musterung und in dem Wissen seines nackten Oberkörpers >Ich vermute mal sie wollen wissen wie ich entstanden bin< gab er mysteriös von sich. Mehr durfte sie anscheinend nicht erwarten, darum hackte Naria nach. >Ich riskiere hier alles um dir zu helfen, Lüge sogar vor meinen Vorgesetzten, also bitte, geht das etwas präziser<, sie tippte ungeduldig mit einem Fuß auf den Boden < zumindest will ich Wissen auf was ich mich einstellen kann > fügte Naria in Gedanken hinzu. Philip war zwar nicht nach Geschichtsstunde, wusste aber sein Gegenüber würde nicht locker lassen also beschloss er für ihr Vertrauen zumindest etwas aus seiner Vergangenheit preiszugeben. >Jawohl eure Majestät< begann er nur um sie etwas zu ärgern ehe er sich sammelte >Sagt dir der Begriff “ Icarus ” etwas? < Naria ging in sich, dies tat sie oft, wenn sie in Gedanken war. “ Icarus ” natürlich. Eine andere Abteilung der  Papo war Langezeit mit einem Fall beschäftigt der diesen Decknamen trug, es ging um Großkonzerne die, unbeabsichtigt, hinter das Geheimnis der Anderswelt kamen und versuchten die Magie und andere Dinge für ihre Zwecke zu gebrauchen. Vorrangig war ihr Ziel die menschliche Rasse mit  Mana kompatibler zu machen und auf die nächste Stufe der Evolution zu bringen. Experimente die an entführten Menschen durchgeführt wurden waren, so sagte man, grausam und verachtungswürdigen.  PaPo war dran das Projekt auffliegen zu lassen. Während eine groß angelegte Razzia in sämtlichen Anlagen und Einrichtungen konnten die verantwortlichen schließlich geschnappt und das Projekt eingestellt werden. In den Menschenfarmen konnten aber nur Leichen geborgen werden. Naria holte sich wieder in die Gegenwart zurück. Philip stand noch immer am selben Fleck und wartete auf ihre Antwort. Sie nickte während sie leise  sprach >Ich weiß was dieses “Projekt” war, aber keiner der Opfer hatte überlebt< Sie konnte sich nur Fragen wie er an diese Informationen gelangt war < Vermutlich über die Organisation > versuchte Naria es sich zu erklären. Philip schüttelte traurig den Kopf. Kam es ihr nur so vor oder wirkte er auf einmal älter. Er fasste sich und sagte >Nicht alle sind damals um ihr Leben gekommen< >Wie viele haben überlebt? < fragte sie geschockt < wollte sie die Antwort darauf überhaupt wissen? > Philip sah ihr Ernst und tief in die Augen, >Nur eine Person...ICH<


	8. Kapitel 8

>Du bist was? < Naria riss ihre Augen erschrocken auf, als sie seine Worte immer und immer wieder in ihren Gedanken wiederholte. >Philip, das kann nicht sein. Warum sollte die PaPo so etwas in ihren Berichten verheimlichen. < fragte sie etwas irritiert, obwohl die Halb Elfe genau wusste das er ihr keine Antwort darauf geben konnte. Und Naria behielt recht. Philip schaute sie an und zuckte nur mit den Schultern >Woher bitte soll ich es wissen, du bist die, die für PaPo arbeitet und nicht ich< gab er etwas gereizt zurück und wünschte sich im gleichen Moment nicht so geklungen zu haben. Naria bekam den gereizten Unterton nicht mit. Sie sortierte in ihrem Kopf und wusste was im ersten Moment zu tun war. >Wir kehren erst mal nicht zurück nach Telaria. In der Menschenwelt habe ich ein Haus das ich mir organisiert habe, wenn ich mal länger in der Menschenwelt bin. Und es ist so konzipiert, dass uns die PaPo nicht aufspüren kann. Und es werden zwei Personen dort sein, die uns helfen werden. < erklärte sie ihm und zog sich ihren Zopf etwas fester. Philip hörte ihr im letzten Moment nicht mehr richtig zu und beobachtete Naria aus dem Augenwinkel heraus. Sie hatte einen sinnlichen Körper der etwas Trainiert ist. Sie ist für eine Halb Elfe ziemlich klein, fast zwei Köpfe kleiner als Philip. >Mensch nun hör schon auf. Naria ist mir eine Fremde und gibt mir immer wieder Rätsel auf. < und richtete seine Blicke für einen Moment in den dunklen Wald. Aber er musste sich eingestehen er konnte die Augen nicht von ihr lassen. Naria bemerkte seinen musternden Blick und versuchte sich ihre röte im Gesicht nicht anmerken zu lassen und ging weiter. Philip folgte ihr weiter durch den matschigen Wald und fragte sich des Öfteren wie sie bewerkstellige leichtfüßig durch den Wald zu laufen während er immer mal wieder im Matsch versank oder über eine Wurzel stolperte und Innerlich fluchte. Sein Blick fiel auf ihren Rücken der im Schein der kleinen grünen Kugel erleuchtet wurde. Sein Blick musterte sie nun auch von hinten. >Was für Anblick diese Frau. Und schon wieder denke ich an sie und beobachte ich sie. NEIN Stopp. Ich muss mich auf das wesentliche konzentrieren. < ermahnte er sich und versuchte sich mit dem Gedanken an seine Schwester abzulenken. Ein wenig tat es dies aber zu Philips Leidwesen nur ein Wenig. Er seufzte kurz auf, schaute an Naria vorbei und sah das sie auf eine Straße zuliefen. Kurz bevor sie den Wald verließen blieb Naria stehen und schaute wieder zurück nach Philip und lächelte ihm zu >Wir müssen nur zur Straße und da werden wir abgeholt. < >ich war so fasziniert von ihr das ich noch nicht einmal mitbekommen habe wie sie jemanden kontaktiert hat. Und ihr Lächeln erst. < dachte er sich und wartete mit Naria auf denjenigen der sie abholen würde. Kurz drauf wurde die Straße durch zwei Autoscheinwerfer erleuchtet. Philip hörte wie jemand aus dem Auto stieg und in den Wald ging, in ihre Richtung marschierte. Naria stand etwas weiter entfernt von Philip und trat ein paar Schritte in den Wald und Philip tat es ihr gleich, nur das er näher zu ihr aufrückte., wartete mit erhöhtem Herzschlag auf diese Person und hoffte das nicht einer von der PaPo oder der Organisation war. >Naria bist du hier irgendwo< ertönte eine tiefe männliche Stimme. >Hier sind wir< erklang leise ihre Stimme und trat aus dem Schatten der Bäume hervor. Philip folgte ihr und betrachtete im Schein der Leuchtkugel den Mann mit der tiefen Stimme. Er war ziemlich groß und fast so breit wie ein Schrank, aber nicht, weil er dick oder so war, nein im Gegenteil er war sehr muskulös. Sein Haar war hellbraun und grüne Augen starrten auf Naria herab und dieser lächelte ihr breit zu. Der Anblick dieses Mannes versetzte Philip einen kurzen Stich ins Herz >Wieso lächelt er sie so breit an? Und warum würde ich am liebsten an die Kehle springen, wenn er sie so ansieht< dachte er sich und betrachtete ihn sich abermals genauer. >Danke das du uns hier abholst Thenas< sagt Naria mit freundlicher Stimme. Danach richtete sie ihre Hand auf Philip und redete weiter >das ist der Mann den ich meinte. Philip ist sein Name. Und nun lasst uns gehen. Je länger wir auf einer Stelle stehen desto mehr Aufmerksamkeit errichten wir. Den Rest erklären wir dir, wenn wir an unserem Standort sind.<. Thenas und Philip nickten ihr zu und zu dritt gingen sie zum Auto. Philip stieg hinten ein denn er wollte Naria vorne sitzen lassen. Aber auch diese setzte sich nach hinten zu ihm und Thenas fuhr zu dem abgelegenen Haus das Naria erwähnte hatte. Währenddessen hatte Naria ihrer Kommandozentrale berichtet, das sie von Dämonen attackiert wurde und der Leichnam zerstört wurde. Sie setzt sich erst mal ab um ihre Wunden heilen zu lassen. Elija glaubte ihr dies, da er wusste das sie öfters von Dämonen angegriffen wurde und des Öfteren fast ums Leben gekommen ist. Auch den Sender der Philip in seinem rechten Oberarm implantiert war entfernte sie mit ihrem Dolch und zerstörte diesen. Insgeheim war er froh das Ding los zu sein aber wenn er von Naria getrennt werden würde wäre es im schlimmsten Fall sein Untergang. Er vertraute ihr und wusste das er mit ihrer Hilfe seiner Schwester retten kann. 

Währenddessen in der Zentrale von Papo Telaria 

>Wieso ausgerechnet heute schon wieder. Ich habe zu Gabriel gesagt das es keine gute Idee ist sie bei uns einzustellen. Sie wurde mal wieder von einer Dämonen schar angegriffen, der Leichnam wurde Zerstört und Naria wird die nächste Zeit nicht zu erreichen sein. Sie hat sich krank gemeldet um sich zu kurieren und danach fängt ihr Überstunden Abbau an und dann hat sie noch Urlaub. Für die nächsten 15 Wochen werden wir sie nicht zu Gesicht bekommen. < fluchte Elija in seinem Büro. >Sie macht ihre Arbeit hervorragend und ist eine der besten die wir haben und das ist das erste Mal das nichts nach Plan verlief. So ist es ja nichts schlimmes Elija. Sie ist uns treu davon gehe ich aus. < sagte eine weiter Stimme die einer Frau zu sein scheint. Elia schaut zu dieser auf die vor seinem Schreibtisch stand. >Recht hast du Lorna. Aber Naria fragt viel nach was ihre Aufträge angeht und bei diesem Auftrag war es mir ein kleiner Dorn im Auge. Vielleicht ist es an sich ganz gut, dass sie die nächste Zeit nicht da ist. < Lorna nahm vor dem Schreibtisch Platz >Du wolltest auch immer alles wissen, wenn du deine Aufträge erledigt hast. Nimm der Kleinen es nicht übel. Aber wir müssen schauen das wir anders an die Ergebnisse von diesem Mann kommen. Sein Leichnam mag zwar zerstört sein, aber wir können versuchen an die Berichte darüber zu kommen. Ich weiß auch wo diese verschlossen gehalten werden. Aber es wird nicht einfach werden. Aber wenn wir unser Ziel erreichen wollen führt kein Weg daran vorbei.<


	9. Kapitel 9

Naria beobachtete Philip beim Schlafen, auf halben Weg zu ihrem Unterschlupf war er, völlig erschöpft, hinten im Auto eingenickt. Sie selbst wusste zwar nicht so recht warum sie nicht aufhören konnte ihn anzustarren, aber es war in diesem Moment auch egal < _ So sieht er fast schon niedlich aus _ > kam es Naria in Gedanken, welche sie selbst zu überraschen schienen. Philip selbst fing während der Fahrt an hin und wieder etwas um sich zu schlagen und zu murmeln. Naria sah ihm zu und ein Stich des Mitgefühls kam in ihr auf >Ich möchte zu gerne wissen welchen Schmerz du in dir trägst< flüstert sie leise und beobachtet ihn weiter...

“Philip war ein normaler und, für sein Alter von 15 Jahren, braver Junge. Bis auf ein paar Freunde die er gut kannte, wollte er von seinem Umfeld nicht viel wissen. Oft in seinem Zimmer zurückgezogen verbrachte er viel Zeit mit seinen Videospielen und Comics. Seine Schwester war ihm zwar wichtig und er mochte sie sehr aber sie war um einiges jünger als er selbst, somit hatte er keine direkte Verbindung mit ihr. Das erste Mal richtig gefürchtet hatte er sich als er beim Nachhauseweg von einem schwarzen LKW ohne Aufschrift abgepasst und verschleppt wurde. Alles an was er sich zuerst erinnern konnte war Dunkelheit und immer Stimmen rund um ihn. Lange Zeit war Philip in der Dunkelheit gefangen, bevor er blinzelnd von seinem “Tank” herausgeholt wurde, zu dieser Zeit fühlte sich sein Körper bereits anders an. Er konnte zwar die Augen öffnen aber die Welt sah für Philip aus als wäre es ein buntes gemischtes Bild, statt Köper und Umgebung sah er nur Farben, grell hell, dunkel. Er wurde in einen Raum geführt der, für seien Wahrnehmung, Schwärzer nicht sein konnte. Dort angekommen wurde er der Stofffetzen die er trug entledigt und in einen Container geworfen. Nackt und hilflos konnte er nichts tun als die Arme um seine Knie zu schlingen und sich  einzukugeln . Um ihn begann ein Surren und Piepsen als würde ein Monster zum Leben erwachen. Blitze, zumindest sah es für ihn so aus als wären es welche, beschossen seinen Körper und Schmerz war alles was er wahrnehmen konnte. Minuten, Stunden, Tage so kam es ihm zumindest vor nur dieser unerträgliche Schmerz bevor er das Bewusstsein verlor. Als er aufwachte lag er, noch immer nackt, auf einem Bett. Denn Blick auf die Neonröhre gerichtet kam ihm das Vergangene vor wie ein Traum. Als Philip sich erhob merkte er bereits eine Veränderung seines Körpers, alles fühlte sich so an wäre es nicht sein eigener. Wahrnehmung und Gefühl waren verschoben und auch seine eigenen Gedanken schienen fremd zu sein. Bevor er sich umschauen konnte, schwang die Tür zum Zimmer auf, ein älterer Mann mit weisem Kittel kam auf ihn zu. Er wirkte ziemlich überrascht Philip sitzend vorzufinden. Aufgeregt stürmte er auf das Bett zu und begann wie wild auf ein Notizbrett zu schreiben. Er stellte sich vor als Samuel und bombardierte Philip mit vielen Fragen. Zuerst schien es als würde er nur Allgemeinwissen prüfen, Rechnungen, wer Ministerpräsident war, Jahreszahl alles konnte Philip mühelos beantworten, zu benommen um zu realisieren was mit ihm in den letzten Monaten geschehen war. Samuel war vorerst zufrieden, nur bei der Jahreszahl schien er kurz mit der Niederschrift zu warten, ehe die Befragung fortgesetzt wurde. Bald wurden die Fragen persönlich. Name, Geburtstag, Name der Eltern, an was er sich zuletzt erinnern konnte, da war sein Gedächtnis nicht ganz so zuverlässig. Viele Lücken vor allem bei den letzten Ereignissen schienen in seinem Kopf zu sein. Es kam Philip vor wie Stunden als das Verhör endlich beendet war und Samuel anscheinend sehr zufrieden auf den Stapel Kleider deutete die auf einem kleinen Tisch lagen und darauf hinwies er solle sich anziehen, ehe er Philip in eine andere Abteilung verlegen würde. Die orangene Kleidung schien mehr zu die eines Häftlings zu passen, als wie zu ihm aber Philip hatte es endgültig satt nackt dazustehen also beschwerte er sich nicht. Unterwäsche gab es keine doch auch hier schien es ihn nicht zu stören. Bis jetzt hatte er noch keine Zeit seinen eigenen Körper zu begutachten, etwas weißlich und dünner als er es eh schon gewesen war kam er sich selbst vor. Was ihn aber am meisten verwunderte war die fehlende Köperbehaarung vor allem an Armen, Beinen und auch im Schritt. Darüber wollte Philip sich aber im Moment keine Gedanken machen. Schnell schlüpfte er in die Hose und zog den Bund zu um sie nicht gleich wieder zu verlieren, danach kam der Oberteil der sich sehr rau aber zweckmäßig an seinen Köper anpasste. Auf dem orangen Oberteil waren weiße Ziffern angenäht, Philip besah sich der Nummer welche 043 zu sein schien. Als er Samuel, angezogen, aus dem Zimmer in den Gang folgte erkannte er eine weitere Neuheit in seinem Wesen. Samuel schien von einem seltsamen Licht umgeben zu sein was sich, nur hauchzart über seinen Körper zu legen schien. Die Farbe wirkte auf Philip einladend und freundlich. Am Gang angekommen sah er zwei Leute die gekleidet wie Sicherheitsleute zu sein schienen. Sie hatten zwar keine direkten Schusswaffen aber  Taser die griffbereit an ihren Oberschenkel in einem Holster steckten, ließen darauf schließen sie würden mit jeder Art der Unruhe spielend leicht fertig. Auch Sie umgab dieses Licht, schwarz und bedrohlich aber er konnte sich nicht lange auf sie konzentrieren. Philip folgte Samuel durch ein Gewirr an Gängen ehe sie an einer Doppeltür ankamen. Davor stand eine blonde hochgewachsene Frau, mit kurzem weißem Kleid und Ausschnitt der für ihr äußerliches Alter schon sehr gewagt wirkte, sah sie nicht gerade so aus als würde sie in die Einrichtung passen. Die roten Schuhe mit hohem Absatz schienen auch nicht sehr dazu beizutragen. Ihre Haare waren lang, wellig und wirkten als wäre sie Stundenlang damit beschäftigt gewesen diese vor dem Spiegel mit Haarspray zu befestigen. Ihre Augen formten sich hinter der roten Brille die sie trug zu schlitzen als sie die beiden näher kommen sah >Samuel, ich habe dich schon vor einer Stunde mit ihm erwartet< und schaute abwertenden kurz in Richtung Philip. Auch sie hatte eine Farbe um ihren Körper, ein tieferes Schwarz als die der Wachleute, aber mit einer Mischung aus dunkelstem Rot was er kannte. Er mochte sie auf Anhieb nicht. Samuel schien abzuwinken >Die Tests brauchen eben ihre Zeit und er scheint noch nicht ganz bei Bewusstsein zu sein< meinte er schon fast mit giftig schneidender Stimme, ehe er Philip deutete ihm weiter zu folgen als er durch die Doppeltür ging. >Ich erwarte deinen Bericht so schnell wie möglich Samuel, und dieses Mal keine Ausreden< rief sie ihnen noch hinterher. >Meine Ausreden beruhen auf Fakten und Tatsachen meine Liebe Lorna< gab dieser zurück ehe sie außer Sicht war. Die Frau stand nun alleine im Korridor. Sie schüttelte den Kopf bevor sie Richtung Büros davonging, ihre Schuhe konnte man schon von weitem klacken hören...”

… Philip schreckte grunzend aus seinem Schlaf. Naria, die ihn beobachtet hatte, formte ein mitfühlendes Lächeln >Ich wollte dich nicht wecken< flüsterte sie schon fast unhörbar um ihm seine Umgebung wieder vertraut werden zu lassen. Sie schaute durch die Mitte der Sitze an ihrem Fahrer, der Stumm seine Arbeit machte vorbei, hinaus bei der Scheibe. Naria erkannte die Straße auf der sie fuhren und seufzte erleichtert “Wir sind da”.


	10. Kapitel 10

Philip schaute Naria in ihre Augen und hatte das Gefühl sich für einen kurzen Augenblick darin zu verfangen, ehe sie ihm zulächelte und aus der Frontscheibe sah. Philip beachtete sie weiter und hatte das Gefühl innerlich zu verbrennen. Aber es war kein schlechtes Gefühl eher etwas Neues, unbekanntes, schönes. Als er ihre melodische Stimme vernahm wand dieser seine Augen von Naria ab und er schaute auf den Weg der vom Scheinwerferlicht beleuchtet wurde. Sie befahren einen schmalen Weg der einem guten Waldweg glich. >Wieso nochmal kann ich nicht meine Augen von ihr ablassen. Und dies Gefühl in mir, es fühlt sich so gut an und dennoch ist es mir fremd.< dachte sich Philip und sah weiter aus der Frontscheibe. Naria entging nicht das sie abermals beobachtet wurde von Philip und versuchte sich so gut es ging sich nichts anmerken zu lassen.>Nur ein paar Minuten dann sind wir am Haus< sagte sie um die Stille irgendwie zu unterbrechen. Im Lichtschein der Scheinwerfer fuhren sie durch ein großes gebogenes schwarzes Tor, das sich von selbst wieder verschlossen nachdem Thenas mit dem Auto durch fuhr. Das Licht des Autos erleuchtete ein etwas größeres Haus das drei Stockwerke besaß. Es glich fast schon einer kleinen Villa. Das Anwesen drum herum war pfleglich gehalten und links und rechts befuhren sie eine kleine Allee aus Birke die klein gehalten waren. Näher am Haus angekommen, konnte man erkennen das dieses hohe Fenster hatte, die in Weiß gehalten waren, genauso wie die große Haustür. Thenas fuhr das Auto an dem Haus vorbei zu der daneben gelegenen Garage. Mit einer Fernbedienung öffnet er das große Garagentor und parkte das Auto darin, ehe sich das Tor verschlossen. Naria, Philip und Thenas stiegen aus. Philip erkannte das in der Garage einiges Autos und diese nicht gerade billig aussehen. >Ich werde aus ihr einfach nicht schlau woher hatte sie das Geld. Sie hat zwar bei der PaPo eine hohe Stellung aber ich gehe nicht davon aus, dass sie so viel Geld bekommt< dachte sich Philip als er Thenas und Naria durch die Garage folgte und schaute sich weiter um. In der hinteren Halle war so etwas wie eine Werkstatt angesiedelt worden und in der anderen Ecke standen vier Motorräder auf denen passende Helme lagen. Sie gingen durch eine Tür und stiegen einen Treppe herab und folgen für einen kurzen Moment einen beleuchteten Gang. Dieser scheint im Keller der Hauses zu enden. Naria wartete auf Philip da dieser etwas Abstand gewann während er sich umschaute. Thenas dreht sich kurz zu Naria um >Liebes ich bin dann oben. Erklär in Ruhe alles dem jungen Herrn und dann komm mit ihm in die Küche. Ihr müsst bestimmt am verhungern sein< lächelt Naria abermals breit an und ging fort. Philip hatte sich abermals diesen Mann genauer betrachtet und hatte Mühe und Not sich zurück zu halten, dass er ihm nicht an die Kehle sprang. >Warum spüre ich einen Stich in meinem Herzen, wenn dieser Mann sie so ansieht. Was ist das alles nur das konnte nicht sein. Habe ich mich etwas in sie verliebt? Nein das kann nicht sein. Oder etwa doch? Auch wenn wir uns erst seit ein paar Stunden kennen ich will an ihrer Seite sein und immer wenn sie mich ansieht fühlt es sich so an als würde ein Feuerwerk in meinem Körper wüten. Aber erst mal meine Schwester retten. Das andere muss erst mal hintendran stehen< Philip seufzte kurz aus und folgte Naria weiter, die weiter ging als er zu ihr aufgeschlossen war und erklärte ihm mit melodischer Stimme, das hier unten im Keller die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen für das Anwesen waren und auch einige Verhörräume. Und ein kleiner Weg führte zu einer Sauna mit einem kleinen Schwimmbad. Als sie Treppe nach oben gingen kamen sie in einen hell erleuchteten großen Flur der hell und freundlich gestaltet war. Auch erklärte sie hier wo er etwas fand. Das Erdgeschoss beherbergte eine Küche mit anliegendem Esszimmer, ein Wohnzimmer und einen großen Besprechungsraum. Auch war hier unten das eingerichtete Labor. Im ersten Stockwerk befand sich auf der linken Seite des Hausen eine Krankenstation mit einem kleiner Operationssaal. Auf der rechten Seite befinden sich einige Schlafzimmer mit anliegendem Bad. Das ganze fand man auch im zweiten Obergeschoss. Naria ging mit Philip in das zweite Obergeschoss und ging den rechten Flur entlang bis nach hinten zu letzten Tür. Davor blieb sie stehen und schaute Philip etwas verlegen an >Nun ja. Das hier ist mein Zimmer und neben dran das kannst du gerne haben. Thenas hat etwas Kleidung besorgt und du kannst gerne Duschen gehen oder was auch immer du machen möchtest. < lächelte sie ihm etwas entgegen und bemerkte das ihr Wangen etwa rot wurden. Schnell drehte sie sich um und öffnete die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer >wir sehen uns später beim Frühstück < und schon war sie hinter ihrer Tür verschwunden. Währenddessen hörte Philip ihr nur mit einem Ohr zu und fluchte Innerlich >Und schon wieder dieser Thenas. Was hat der Typ an sich. Naja er ist ein Muskelprotz. Aber Naria passte überhaupt nicht zu ihm. Sie war so klein, athletisch zierlich, süß, hübsch. MENSCH was denke ich nun schon wieder. Halt wird sie etwa rot. Nein ich muss mich versehen haben oder etwa doch.< schüttelte etwas den Kopf als Naria in ihrem Zimmer verschwand und hörbar an der Tür herunter rutschte und leise Fluchte. Philip bekam von dem fluchen allerdings kein Wort mit den er ging auf das Zimmer zu was ihm zugeteilt worden war und kam aus dem Staunen nicht heraus. Das Schlafzimmer hatte eine staatliche Größe und darin stand ein großes einladenden Bett und ein Kleiderschrank mit dazu passenden Nachtschränken neben dem Bett. Auch stand ein Schreibtisch in diesem Zimmer und eine anliegende Tür zu rechten Seite des Zimmers war zu sehen. Philip schlendert gemütlich auf die Tür und öffnete diese. Nun befand sich dieser im Bad das aus einer großen einladenden Wanne einer großen Dusche und der Rest der ins Bad gehörte bestand. Auch dieser Raum war hell wie das Schlafzimmer gestaltet worden. Er ging nochmal ins Schlafzimmer und öffnete den Kleiderschrank. Darin fand er einige Jenas ein paar Shirts zwei Paar Schuhe, bequeme Kleidung und Unterwäsche. Er schnappe sich wahllos ein Shirt und eine Jeans und Unterwäsche und ging damit ins Bad. Nun hörte er ein Geräusch was er vorhin nicht vernahm. Es hörte sich an als würde jemand Duschen aber nicht hier sondern daneben. Philip wusste direkt das es nur Naria sein konnte und verfiel während er sich für die Dusche der Kleider entledigt und selbst unter die Dusche sprang seinen Gedanken. >Wie gerne würde ich mit ihr zusammen unter der Dusche stehen. Würde sie massieren und verwöhnen. Ihren sinnlichen Körper betrachte… nicht schon wieder was spucken mir da schon wieder für Gedanken in meinem Kopf herum.< ermahnte sich Philip. Nachdem dieser fertig war mit Duschen trocknet er sich schnell ab und zog sich an. Die Kleidung passte perfekt. >Woher wusste Thenas nur welche Größe ich hatte?< fragte sich Philip und zuckte kurz mit den Schultern und setzt sich auf das Bett und dachte nochmal kurz an Naria. >Warum ausgerechnet jetzt? Wieso musste ausgerechnet jetzt mein Herz Amok laufen bei ihr?<, diese zwei Fragen beschäftigten Philip etwas länger und wird durch ein klopfen an der Tür aus den Gedanken gerissen. >Herein< sagte Philip und schon sah er Naria die ihren Kopf durch die Tür streckte, zu ihm ins Zimmer kam und die Tür hinter sich wieder verschließt. Naria stand etwas verlegen nahe Tür und schaute zu Philip. Philip wiederum betrachte Naria für langer als nur einen Augenblick. Sie hatte ihre Haare offen. Ihr Haar fällt ihr glatt bis kurz zum Anfang ihres Hintern und ihre Strähnen links und rechts waren in hinter ihre Ohren geschoben. Auch trug sie nicht ihre Schwarze Montur die sie davor anhatte, sondern trug ein Kleid das ihr bis zu den Knien reichte. Der obere Teil des Kleides lag eng an ihr und betonte ihre Brust. Ihre Arme waren mit Spitzen bedeckt, die an dem Kleid befestigt waren, der Rock umschmeichelt spielerisch ihre Knie da dieser in lockere Falten gelegt war. Das komplette Kleid war in einen dunkelblauen Farbton gehalten. Schuhe hatte sie keine an. Da sie es liebte Barfuß herum zu laufen. Und dies genoss sie so oft sie konnte. Philip kam aus dem innerlichen Staunen nicht heraus und betrachtete sie ungewollt weiter. Er bemerkte das Naria immer verlegener wurde und dreht schnell seinen Kopf zur Seite und murmelt ein leises >Entschuldigung<. Naria war etwas errötet und sagte leise das das Frühstück fertig sei und sie ihn gerne begleiten könne. Philip ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen und stand auf und ging neben Naria hinunter in die Küche. Währenddessen hing er kurz seinen Gedanken nach >Dieser Duft. Er erinnert mich an eine Rose und wie sie schaut sogar noch niedlicher aus als sie es vorher schon war.< Philip merkte mittlerweile das es Schwachsinn war sein innerstes zu beherrschen. Er wusste wenn alles geschafft würde er mit Naria drüber reden wollen.


End file.
